


Don't Give a Damn About My Reputation

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nephil Human Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Jack is an anomaly, he vows to go against nature in Winchester fashion....especially when it comes to Claire, there is something familiar about these two.





	Don't Give a Damn About My Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb group. Todays word was United.
> 
> There are those who apparently need reminding that Jack and Claire are in no way related, Castiel is biological father to no one.

Ever since he was born, Jack had people making assumptions about him. Telling him who he could or couldn't be. He was tired of it. Yes he felt the call from his biological father and the bastard freaked him out. Lucifer had basically given Chuck the middle finger, grabbed a few other celestials, and gotten outta Dodge only to set up camp in the firey pits and destroy humanity as best they could. Fuck that man, he was not conforming to that shit no matter how much his nature begged him to. There were far too many interesting things to do out here in the real world. 

Life's too short to be planning the next apocalypse, he wouldn't live forever like many of his aunts and uncles, so he’d rather spend his time making earth better than when he’d arrived. He had a helluva job on his hands thanks to dear old dad, but he’d fix it if it was the last thing he did.

That being said, he was definitely taking a shining to his new family and their agenda. The agenda which pretty much paraded as the anti campaign of his father, which he was totally on board with. 

But right now he was in the middle of his rebellious phase, and currently in a snit because Dean told him he couldn't go off to hunt a banshee with Claire when she left earlier that day. She was so pretty and cool, he liked how she rolled her eyes at Castiel. He was still trying to understand how Castiel wasn't her father, but it was clearly a sensitive subject with her...as was Jack himself overall. 

The two had met when his dad's and Uncle Moose had brought him on a trip out to see Jody and check out the bizarro situation that had recently sprung up in Souix Falls. They were following a lead on a possible swarm of demonic possessions and had tracked a few possibly to a barn south of the Sheriff's station when they found Claire already there, armed to the teeth and ready to go in guns a’ blazin. 

From Jack's view she was a curious creature with pretty yellow hair and wide eyes.. those eyes were filled with sadness. He couldn't stop staring at her, she noticed and gave him a weird look and then glanced at Dean for a clue? Dean had gotten that “ah shit” look and hollered at Jack to chill the heck out with the staring. 

The second they'd blown through the barn doors Jack’s eyes flamed on and Claire didn't know who to shoot at first, him or the demons. Yet she knew shooting demons was futile so she turned her 12 gage on Jack and did her damndest to blow’em to Hell. Rather than getting pissed, Jack had just sat there, holes and all, staring at her in wonder. It was love at first attempted murder. When nothing happened she’d rolled her eyes at HIM this time, grumbled something foul, and turned her attention back to the two demons trying to smoke out of their poor vessels. He’d fancied her ever since. 

*****************

Recently she’d made a few stops in Kansas while en route to various cases, which Dean found odd...she hadn't been interested in the “old skeezer mansion” before. He’d stumbled upon Jack and Claire in the library one evening, he didn't know what on earth they were talking about but he watched as the kid tilted his head and squinted his eyes. He said something and she, having been looking up at him rather intently, rolled her eyes and should her head, and threw up her arms in defeat. 

Holy shit. 

It clicked, they made perfect sense. Dean realized he was looking at him and Cas...to a T. It would be pointless to even try to put a stop to it. Heaven and Hell had tried with him and his angel..yeah we all know how well that worked. These were teenagers for crying out loud, the only the thing on the planet more stubborn than a Winchester. Normally he’d have to have a sit down with Jack about not being a heartbreaker. In this case, he’d take Claire and give her the heartbreaker speech and Cas could take Jack for the birds and bees. 

So when Jack was told he wouldn't be going on a hunt with her, Dean was impressed the kid took it as well as he did. He’d quickly moved up from Baby Nephil tantrums, to Nephil with training wheels. Which pretty much meant the bunker wouldn't explode when he threw a bitch fit. He merely went to his room, slammed the door, and cranked up some rock music rather loudly. This Dean could deal with. He’d introduced Jack to rock and now the kid had Joan Jett posters all over his room. Dean walked back to his own room with “I don't give a damn about my reputation!” wailing down the hall and he smirked at the irony.

*****************

The more Jack thought about it, the more he didn't like the idea of Claire being out there alone. Yeah he was pissed he couldn't go, but couldn't Dean or Cas could go with her at least just to make sure she's ok? He turned his music off and went down to his dad's room, he found them both there. Cas was on the bed listening to Dean talk about what he knew of the banshee case while looking something up on his laptop. 

“Can one of you please just go with her? I mean if you won't let me go, fine..whatever, but I'm worried.”

“I think we'll all go Jack, she missed a few things in her investigation. She still has some learning to do and she may think she's ready to take on the world, but we can't let her hit this alone no matter how pissed she gets. We can deal with pissed, don't wanna deal with dead. Pack yer bag and we’ll get going, we can catch her in plenty of time” Dean said.

Relief flooded Jack and he darted down the hall to his room and got ready. TFW plus Jack flew out of Lebanon like a speeding bullet to help out and Jack couldn't be happier being part of such a unified front against evil. He was going to like his time here on earth, he just knew it.


End file.
